Trap/Animated
The Trap (also known as Ghost Trap and Ecto Trap)Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:28-07:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Back through our Ecto Trap." functioned just like in the movie, the temporary storage of ghosts until they can be placed into the Containment Unit. However, it was further explained what a trap's limitations and alternative functions were. History It is shown that it is possible to trap more than one ghost in the same trap at one time and that even though the proton guns were often used to get a ghost near the trap, the trap can simply suck a ghost in. It is demonstrated that if too many ghosts or a very big and powerful ghost were trapped, they could not be held in it for long, like the Bird of KildarbyEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Bird of Kildarby" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:16-18:19). Time Life Entertainment. and Ghash when he took in a massive amount of ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 20:47-20:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "There are too many ghosts in the Trap. It wasn't made to hold that many. It could overload at any second!" Also the trap was explained to mix multiple ghosts together when trapped in the same trap, though many instances showed the ghosts to be still separate after being put into the Containment Unit."Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" Against a multitude of Television Manifestations, Winston Zeddemore threw out six standard Traps at once which he nicknamed a six pack.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Station Identification" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:00-06:01). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I say this calls for a six pack." Also, multiple traps can be used to catch one ghost."Cry Uncle", "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" On one occasion, a trap was connected directly to the Containment Unit. Then a second trap was connected to the first through its pedestal. This configuration successfully captured the Bird of Kildarby. Another configuration involved connecting five traps together."Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" The trap could also be used to temporarily hold environmental substances, such as the ectoplasmic lubricant used on the Pillar of New York, or powerful artifacts, such as the Shears of Fate."Beneath These Streets""Hanging By a Thread" At least some traps had the ability to indicate the Class Level of the ghost(s) inside."Doctor, Doctor" The trap could also be reconfigured to handle living beings.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) Time Life Entertainment. When forced to relocate, the Ghostbusters safely bled energy from the traps.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:09-03:11). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "We're bleeding out the energy from these Traps." Peter disregarded safety protocols and caused one trap to short circuit. It transported Slimer and the Ghostbusters to April 10, 1959. Egon had to recharge the trap to the exact power level it was during the accident in order to seal a hole in the fabric of time and to transport them back to the present.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:34-07:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "First, the Trap must be charged to the precise power level the original accident occurred." While playing around, Slimer broke a Trap and tried to reassemble it but was left with one part. He panicked and tried to hide his mistake. The trap was used to capture the Grocery Specter. Its essence leaked out and affected various objects. The objects animated and converged on the Firehouse to reassemble itself as a ghost.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loose Screws" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:17-24:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Elements of the ghost we caught at the store leaked out of the faulty trap. And when we brought the Trap back here, parts of the spirit's essence affected all of this and followed us home in an effort to reassemble itself." In November 1997, the original type of Trap was used one last time to trap an Ecto-Clone pair. Other Type of Traps When the Ghostbusters realized Janine Melnitz's lamp was the source of a massive build up of spectral energy, Ray Stantz connected four Traps. Their combined power would be able to reverse the polarity of the lamp and pull in all the ghosts that passed through it from the spirit world. Once Janine connected cables to the lamp, Ray triggered the traps and the theory was applied.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine's Genie" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:52-20:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "By combining the power our our portable Ecto Traps, we may be able to reverse the polarity of that lamp. Turn it into one big trap that sucks all the ghosts back into their own world!" Just before the team was called to an Arizona assignment, Egon Spengler tested a new Ghost Trap, with twice the P.K.E. suction of the older model, on Slimer. However, it proved to be too powerful and trapped itself. Fortunately, Slimer returned unharmed after the trap sucked itself in.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:24-3:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This new Ghost Trap has twice the psychokinetic energy suction of the previous model." Camera Trap During a mission to extract Shifter, Slimer went into the Containment Unit with a Camera Trap that looked like a floating ball with a camera.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:00-06:03). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "This Camera Trap will follow you in, Slimer." It would be signaled to trap by someone outside the Containment Unit using a device to monitor the events.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:06-06:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And we'll be able to monitor you from here." Once locked on to a target, the trap captures its query then teleports back to the control panel. Crimebusters Trap Egon and Ray modified their ghostbusting equipment for the Ghostbusters' new career as the Crimebusters. In the case of the Trap, it was modified to create a solidified energy cage around living beings. Complimentary Devices While the Ghostbusters dealt with the uptick in supernatural activity caused by Proteus, Egon used a remote control to activate several traps at the same time to capture all the heavily armed Street Thugs ghosts in one move. ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' Trap The ghosts of New York that were released in 1997, starting with Achira, had gotten stronger so the Proton Packs had to be redesigned to be more powerful and hold bigger spirits. Likewise, the Traps would have to be modified in order to correlate with the augmented proton charge.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:50-13:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And then, of course, the Ghost Trap would have to be modified." Also, the traps were a lot bigger than before so one person (usually Kylie Griffin) would carry only one on the back. In the bust involving the Dry Spell Spirit, a floatation mode was utilized to trap the ghost."Dry Spell" As displayed when Fenris blasted it, the trap was not built to withstand sub zero temperatures.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 05:28-05:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The sub zero temperature is shorting out the circuitry." The trap also has the ability to analyze a trapped ghost by connecting it to a computer.Extreme Ghostbusters, "Rage" These traps were commonly held by hand. When Tempus' essence was split into two, he was able to escape from the Trap. During the battle against Cernunnos, Kylie's Trap was caught in an energy blast. When activated, the Trap's containment vortex was fried. In order to generate a proper vortex, the circle of four believers was formed again.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 19:05-19:09). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "By recreating the energy field that gave Cernunnos his power in the first place." The plan worked and Cernunnos was trapped. Toys *Kenner made a voice modulator that resembles a trap called Ghost Spooker in Weapon Action Figure Toys 3 *Kenner later made a "functional" Ghost Trap in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 *Trendmasters made their own Ghost Trap with Positron Blaster in the Extreme Ghostbusters Weapon Toys Trivia *In an apparent nod to Extreme Ghostbusters, the Ghost Trap from that show is seen on Egon's work table in both open and closed form in the Realistic Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game.GBTVGReferenceEquipment.jpg **In fact, they are unused equipment known as Stasis Mines based on the Extreme Ghostbusters' Traps.skankerzero 7/7/09 They would have acted as ghost flash freezers. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, the Real Ghostbusters Trap makes a non-canon cameo as Winston's Trap. *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, the Camera Trap makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf. *Roland appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 holding an an early version of the Extreme Ghostbusters' Trap seen in the VHS release of Rudyard Kipling's "The Second Jungle Book". *A Trap appears on all 3 covers of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. External Links *John Seitz- "XGB Preview from Video Release of Rudyard Kipling's The Second Jungle Book 1997" *Spook Central - Extreme Ghostbusters The Original Version Screen caps for the Preview Promo can be found there. Appearances Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 ***The Real Ghostbusters version **Issue #2 ***The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters versions **Issue #4 ***The Real Ghostbusters version *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***The Real Ghostbusters version ****Page 10, on panel 3, on the top shelf *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****The Real Ghostbusters version ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****The Real Ghostbusters version ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****The Real Ghostbusters version *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters versions *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #4 ***Extreme Ghostbusters version only **Issue #6 ***Extreme Ghostbusters version only **Issue #7 ***Extreme Ghostbusters version only **Issue #8 ***Extreme Ghostbusters version only. *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **The Real Ghostbusters version only. *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters **Extreme Ghostbusters version only. References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design 000.png|The Trap as seen in the Pilot Pilottrapcollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Ghost Trap. The Real Ghostbusters Design TrapAnimated18.jpg|Specifications seen in "Robo-Buster" TrapAnimated38.jpg|Pedal seen in "The Grundel" TrapAnimated32.jpg|Left side, seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" TrapAnimated24.jpg|Left side, seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" TrapAnimated25.jpg|Left side, seen in "Cry Uncle" TrapAnimated33.jpg|Right side, seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" TrapAnimated35.jpg|Right side, seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" Trapanimated01re.png|Right side, seen in "Standing Room Only" TrapAnimated29.jpg|Top view, seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" TrapAnimated31.jpg|Top view, seen in "Sea Fright" TrapAnimated26.jpg|Top view, seen in "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" TrapAnimated30.jpg|Top view, seen in "The Scaring of the Green" TrapAnimated28.jpg|Top view, bird's eye view, seen in "Knock, Knock" TrapAnimated36.jpg|Underside, seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" TrapAnimated37.jpg|Underside, seen in "Sticky Business" TrapAnimated40.jpg|Underside seen in "Short Stuff" TrapAnimated03.jpg|An "open" trap, before vortex TrapAnimated22.jpg|An "open" trap, vortex forming TrapAnimated23.jpg|An "open" trap, vortex forming TrapAnimated02.jpg|"Open" trap ready to take in ghosts, seen in "Killerwatt" TrapAnimated27.jpg|"Open" trap taking in ghosts, seen in "Knock, Knock" TrapAnimated19.jpg|An "open" trap pulling in ghost TrapAnimated06.jpg|A trap closes TrapAnimated07.jpg|Signal confirms ghosts trapped TrapAnimated04.jpg|Is it in there? TrapAnimated05.jpg|It's in there LastTrainToOblivion29.jpg|Opening trap by dial TrapAnimated16.jpg|Opening trap by yellow button TrapAnimated17.jpg|Trap opened by yellow button TrapAnimated08.jpg|Ray assembles combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated09.jpg|The combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated10.jpg|Combined traps' connector cables in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated11.jpg|Ray triggers combined traps in "Janine's Genie" TrapAnimated12.jpg|Combined traps open TrapAnimated13.jpg|Two traps combined with Containment Unit in "The Bird of Kildarby" TrapAnimated14.jpg|Five Trap Configuration in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineMelnitzGhostbuster27.jpg|Remote Control opened several at once in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" TrapAnimated15.jpg|Sealed Trap in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" TrapAnimated39.jpg|"Naked" Traps seen in "Standing Room Only" TrapAnimated20.jpg|Disassembled in "It's About Time" LooseScrews03.jpg|Broken by Slimer in "Loose Screws" LooseScrews04.jpg|Reassembled incorrectly in "Loose Screws" TrapAnimated21.jpg|About to overload in "Russian About" Prototypemark2ghosttrap.jpg|A failed upgrade from "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" TrapAnimatedPrototype02.jpg|Remote pedal for failed upgrade TrapAnimatedPrototype03.jpg|Failed upgrade traps the remote pedal TrapAnimatedPrototype04.jpg|Failed upgrade traps itself TrapAnimatedPrototype05.jpg|Failed upgrade vanishes Trapcam01.png|Camera Trap CameraTrap07.jpg|Egon with complementary gear Trapcam02.png|Camera Trap operated remotely CameraTrap08.jpg|Camera Feed monitor CameraTrap09.jpg|Side view CameraTrap10.jpg|Camera retracted CameraTrap03.jpg|Camera Trap locks on CameraTrap04.jpg|Camera Trap rolls over CameraTrap05.jpg|Camera Trap opens CameraTrap06.jpg|Camera Trap traps ghost CameraTrap11.jpg|Teleporting TrapAnimatedSlimer.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze" 028-06.png|Crimebusters Trap activated TrapAnimatedRGBInEGB.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Trap used in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" TrapAnimatedRGBInEGB02.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Trap pedal used in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" TrapAnimatedRGBInEGB03.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Trap open in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" The Real Ghostbusters Collages FirehousebasementinItsAboutTimeepisodeCollage.png|Safely bleeding out energy seen in "It's About Time" The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon TrapRGBIDW16.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #16 TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters TrapAnimatedMarsAttacks03.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters CameraTrapGhostZapperIDWV2Issue19.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 TrapAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 TrapAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 BronxZooIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 TrapAnimatedWeirdFictionByProductAnnual2015.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TrapAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Extreme Ghostbusters Preview Promo Design All images for the Preview Promo were from John Seitz (aka Johnny Splitz). TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc01.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc02.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc03.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc04.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc05.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc06.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' TrapinExtremeGhostbustersPreviewPromosc07.png|''(Credit:John Seitz)'' Extreme Ghostbusters Design TrapEGB04.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap being worked on in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" TrapAnimatedEGB30.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap trigger retracted in while used in "Sonic Youth" TrapAnimatedEGB31.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap trigger pulled out in "Sonic Youth" TrapEGB20.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap trigger in "Rage" TrapAnimatedEGB23.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, close up on panel in "A Temporary Insanity" TrapAnimatedEGB02.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' updated trap in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro TrapEGB10.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "Be Careful What You Wish For" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence82.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in Intro TrapAnimatedEGB25.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "Ghost in the Machine" TrapAnimatedEGB21.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "A Temporary Insanity" TrapAnimatedEGB24.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "A Temporary Insanity" TrapEGB18.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "Rage" TrapEGB16.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "Witchy Woman" TrapAnimatedEGB14.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" TrapAnimatedEGB27.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, closed in "Glutton for Punishment" TrapAnimatedEGB26.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, closed in "Ghost in the Machine" TrapEGB19.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, closed in "Rage" TrapAnimatedEGB22.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, closed in "A Temporary Insanity" TrapAnimatedEGB03.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, rear view in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" TrapAnimatedEGB29.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, rear view, damaged by Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" TrapAnimatedEGB28.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, rear view in "Glutton for Punishment" TrapEGB07.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, top view in "Home is Where the Horror Is" TrapEGB15.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, top view seen in "Witchy Woman" TrapEGB09.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, side view in "Be Careful What You Wish For" TrapAnimatedEGB17.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, side view seen in "The Sphinx" TrapEGB08.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, side view in "Be Careful What You Wish For" TrapEGB05.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, flotation mode in "Dry Spell" TrapEGB06.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, Tempus escaping TrapEGB11.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap being opened via panel in "Glutton for Punishment" TrapEGB12.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters trap connected to lap top in "Rage" TrapEGB13.jpg|Containment Vortex formed with circle for four in "Witchy Woman" Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon Egbtrap.jpeg|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game StasisMineRV02.jpg|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game TrapRVStasisMineModels.jpg|Model of Stasis Mine seen on table in Firehouse basement in Ghostbusters: The Video Game TrapEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:S! Equipment